Rhythm of Love
by mochaka
Summary: This is a Song-Fic and basically it's Edward's proposal if he sang the song Rhythm of Love to Bella.


It was just another day of sitting on the couch at the Cullen's, my soon to be family, even though I feel like they already are my family. I was really doing nothing it appeared as if I was reading a magazine but I was really staring at the wall flipping through random pages. What I was really thinking about was Edward. This week he has been kind of distant and I didn't like it. Every time I've been at the house he is always somewhere else in the house from where I am. I didn't know what was going on but Alice stills assures me that it's all alright. I was shaken from my thoughts by Alice rushing in the room looking extremely happy. Oh no this can't be good.

"Oh Bella!" Alice called out in her perky voice

"What ." I asked sounding grumpy

"We have to go get you ready!"

"For what? We are not doing anything tonight!"

"That's what you think. Just come on you will be fine."

"I don't think I will." But it was too late, she was already swooping me into her torture chamber. She started applying sticky liquid stuff to my face, and colored powders to my eyes. It felt gross. About 20 minutes later she said she was done. She then started in my hair she started putting it up in in a bun type thing with a bunch of pins and took down some hair to frame my face. She then went and grabbed a dress from her huge closet and came back with a Dark blue strapless dress that had ruffles running down the front.(AN: The link on my profile.) I had to admit it was pretty.

She got me into it, and know I was really confused. Why is she getting me into all this fancy stuff, I mean yeah she always dresses me up but not like this. She had me put on a silver chain around my neck and put on some plain black shoes with the heels! She then started walking me down the stairs and I was getting frustrated!

"Alice where are we going?"

"Bella we are just going downstairs."

"Why did you dress me up like this?"

"You'll see."

When we got downstairs it didn't look like the living room. The whole room was draped with black and white fabric and there was a candle lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling. But right in the middle was a black leather chair. When I turned around to question Alice but she wasn't there. I decided to walk forward and when I stepped there I heard a crinkling and I looked down to see a note that said:

Sit down, Bella.

I decided to follow the command. I went and sat down. All the sudden I heard music and I turned to see Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle walk in with Guitars, tambourines, and maracas. I stared at them in their black button down shirts and white pants like they were crazy. They were all smiling like they were excited. But then I see Rosalie and Alice walk in with floor length strapless red dresses on and walked over to microphones in front of the 'band'. Ok this is getting weird. They were playing sort of a beachy tone it was very soothing. But the weirdest was when my Edward walked and went to another microphone in front of everybody and started singing:

My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down

Says boy quit fooling around. I told her I love the view from up here. Warm

Sun and wind in my ear we'll watch the world from above as it turns to the

Rhythm of love. Chorus: We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun

Your mine all mine. Play the music low and sway to the Rhythm of love.

'Ok this was weird but I liked it.'

My heart beats like a drum a guitar string to be strung a beautiful

Song to be sung. She's got warm eyes deep like the sea (AN: I had to change that because Bella doesn't have blue eyes.) That roll back when she's laughing at me she rises up likes

A tide, the moment her lips meet mine.

Chorus.

When the moon is low. We can dance in slow motion. All your tears will

Subside all your tears will dry. Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba x2 Baaaaa Da Da dummm x2

And long after I've gone you'll still be humming along and I will

Keep you in my mind, the way you make love so fine.

Chorus

Play the music low and sway to the Rhythm of love. Yeah sway to the Rhythm of love.

I was speechless. The guys were playing and the girls were singing back up. Know they were all staring at me. Then Edward slowly walked forward and got down on one knee. I would have never guessed what was coming next.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have never loved someone so much in my life. Will you marry me?"

I could hear the unnecessary breath intakes from everyone in the background while they waited for my answer. I slowly stood up and said:

"Well….I would have to say…..YES!

I jumped into his arms while everyone hooted and clapped. I have never been so sure in my life of one decision.


End file.
